


Accuse The Father

by KyeAbove



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Gen, Minor Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: After finding out his father had been alive all along, Kaito can't help but cry to a photo over it.Meant as a follow up to Chaos Chaos.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru & Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 29





	Accuse The Father

“I don’t understand. Why did you lie to me all this time. Why did mom lie?!”

The photo of his father, that once comforted him through nightmares and heartbreak, offered no response. It was a smile that taunted instead. Kaito sat there on his bedroom floor with his knees curled up to his chest as he accused a photo in place of the real man. 

“How could you do this? I trusted you. I put my life on the line for your name and your life and you weren’t even dead!” Kaito punched the floor, and let out a frustrated cry. “I don’t care that you were in danger. I don’t care that you thought I was safer not knowing the truth. If mom had told me you were alive I would have been ecstatic and kept it a secret. I would have…” 

Kaito tore his eyes away from the photograph, and cried into his hands to hide the pain even though the only other in the room had seen him cry plenty of times before. So much had changed in the years since Kaito had become KID. He had a son of his own now even and he could never imagine letting Nozomi go years and years thinking he was dead. Especially knowing full well that his son loved and adored him. 

Letting out an anguished cry, Kaito had a lighter in his hand just as quickly as any magic trick and only stopped from burning the photo there and then by a gentle hand grabbing his own. 

“How about we detach it from the house before you introduce fire to it?” Saguru suggested softly, using his other hand to run his fingers through Kaito’s hair, doing his best to sooth his jaded thoughts. 

Seeing his point, Kaito put down the lighter and gazed upon the photograph once more. 

“I used to believe nothing wrong of him…” Kaito wiped away some of the tears rolling down his cheeks.”Now I find out...most of all I feel I suffered for nothing. Nozomi happened because of…” Kaito took a deep breath to stop any more tears and dashed those thoughts away. A year of Saguru coaching him on that nothing of what happened was his fault would not be broken by this. 

“Listen to me, Kaito. This is what gets you caught. Do not let this man control your life, especially now that you know there is no justice in it. You have me, Baaya, Aoko, the inspector, and your son. There is no need to think of anyone else unless you know they have your best interests at heart. Your father doesn’t.”

“I know he just sees me as a pawn in his game.” Kaito wondered how long it had been that way, and if his memories of his father loving him as a child were also all lies. 

“Then I’ll help you move on.” Saguru stood up and held a hand out for Kaito “I want nothing more from you than a promise that you’ll let me continue to help you as long as you need me.”

Kaito took one last look at the lying photo of his past, and then took the hand of his future, and let it bring him up.


End file.
